


O! Death

by bexacaust



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, erigam - Freeform, gamdan, gameri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erigam blackrom. 'Nuff said to be honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O! Death

_Nothing satisfies me but your soul…_

 

It was a match made in hell; animalistic snarls and the kind of wounds to kill a lesser troll.

It was a match made in heaven; letting them burn off steam like the vents on the side of volcanoes under the ocean’s waves.

It was a match as dark as the Marianas Trench, as the soul of both beings locked in a jet-shaded dance.

Eridan snarled, the jewelry in his ears glinting as the purple extensions of his ears flared like warning flags. Gamzee answered with a manic grin, the scars over his face twisting his visage into something unholy.

"Fuckin clowwn."

"Call me whatcha like motherfucker, doesn’t stop you from comin’ right on back."

Eridan hissed, his clawed and ringed hands curling in Gamzee’s loose shirt and shaking him lightly.

"Fuckin’ faithless, painted wwaste a noble blood."

Gamzee leered at him, claws against the gills over the seadweller’s ribs.

"Why don’t you up and shut your fuckin’ mouth, sushi roll."

"If you wwant it ta shut, then shut it, pissant."

Gamzee grinned, arching both his eyebrows. His expression stuttered a bit as Eridan smiled like a shark on the hunt, adjusting his hands so that those claws tore through the fabric, scraping grey skin.

"Or are ya afraid all a your faith ain’t gonna work; since you can’t sneak up on me like a fuckin’ cowward."

With a snarl, Gamzee backed Eridan into a wall, bouncing the seadwellers head off of the hard surface. Eridan hooked a leg over Gamzee’s hips, pulling him flush against his own wiry body as painted lips slammed against his own. Black and white smeared together.

Gamzee had changed his paint after the Resurrection; making his face more reminiscent of his internal dilemmas, his rage and love and all manner of emotions.

Eridan hated it. Hated it with a burning passion. He hated it like he hated the dark and morbid tattoos lacing over Gamzee’s flesh when the highblood’s shirt was rudely torn away. He despised it like he despised the feeling of Gamzee reaching beneath his clothes and tugging at the small hoops through his grubscars, making his hips stutter and roll.

Gamzee hated the jewelry that decorated Eridan’s body. Hated the glint and shine of it beneath the water. He hated the exotic way this seadweller could bring him to mental knees some days with the lascivious and blasphemous beauty he had. Hated the black cosmetic stain on his lips; done half in mockery of Gamzee’s own traditions.

He hated it and wanted it to ruin all for himself.

Eridan’s long and ring-heavy fingers tangled in his unruly hair, yanking ferociously and making the highblood’s head tilt backwards with a growl. Gamzee gasped harshly when roughened bites littered his throat, scraping skin in a thinly veiled promise; of death or desire he didn’t quite know. Nor did he care.

Gamzee leaned away, shaking Eridan’s hands free and tugging at the t-shirt the seadweller wore. Eridan looked away, pulling it off of his lean body; that wasp waist and smooth chest.

Gamzee lightly raked claws down Eridan’s sides as fabric fell to the side, making the seadweller arch and groan hoarsely and giving him an opening to nip and tug at the bejeweled earfins.

Eridan quivered, bucking his hips and Gamzee felt claws dig into his back.

The highblood grinned.

He rolled his own narrow hips, making Eridan moan lewdly into his ear; the motion continued until Eridan was squirming and snarling at him, digging those needlelike claws into a tattooed back.

Gamzee pinned him tighter, nipping at the tines of the earfin he teased.

"Somethin’ wrong, brother?"

"Fuckin stop bein a coddamn tease you basta-AH!"

Gamzee bumped his hips lightly, making Eridan shudder and yelp. Gamzee let one hand drift down, tugging the seadwellers form-fitting jeans open and taking a half step back.

"Get rid of ‘em, Eribro.", he smirked.

Eridan grumbled angrily, glaring as he wriggled his hips and slid free of both underwear and jeans. He kicked them away, standing bare and decorated before the highblood. A bellychain circled just over the swell of his hips, glinting as it shifted when a hand rested lightly on the curve of it. The seadweller’s eyes were somewhere between enraged and desperate.

"Glasses too."

"Fuckin’ no. I’d like ta be able to see.", said Eridan airily as Gamzee shoved his own jeans down just low enough.

"Take ‘em the fuck off or I’m gonna up and break ‘em with my hips, bitchfish."

Eridan narrowed his eyes.

"Like you’re gonna get my face that fuckin’ loww on you."

Eridan yelped as Gamzee moved towards him, reaching unhindered for the wavy dual-toned hair on Eridan’s head. The seadweller bit his lip as Gamze pushed, using the hair in his fist to force Eridan to his knees.

"Well would you fuckin’ look. At. That.", laughed Gamzee darkly, "NOw take them the fuck off, bitchfish."

"You fucking wwaste.", hissed Eridan, pulling the dark-framed glasses from his face and tossing them aside onto the pile of his clothing before Gamzee forced his face closer to the apex of his thighs.

Eridan’s hands rested on his hips, and those vibrant violet eyes looked up to Gamzee glittering with anger and hatred even as his pale tongue slid out to trace a line over the vividly indigo bulge in front of him.

Gamze grinned, his eyes lidded as he tugged at that hair again. Wavy and soft, smooth.

Pretty.

Just like the sight of the seadweller’s jaw loosening; a small shift under the skin so he could swallow the highblood to the base until Gamzee’s head tilted back with a soft growl of pleasure. Eridan’s grip on his hips tightened as Gamzee bucked again.

Eridan groaned around his mouthful, those too-intense eyes closing slightly as Gamzee resorted to gripping each horn; claws scraped lightly over them, making Eridan shiver and let his legs spread as he knelt.

"You put up a damn good front, motherfucker…", cooed Gamzee as his grip tightened, "But with me, we all know its a bunch a bullshit; ain’t it fishbitch?"

Eridan moaned as his head was held still, as Gamzee’s hips began to move with a little more purpose. All Eridan could do was hold on, breath through his nose and groan as he was used. HE timed his suckling with Gamzee’s movement, pulling rasped moans and gasps from the highblood as his hips moved just a little faster.

"F-Fuck Eridan."

Gamzee felt his knees tremble , and he pulled Eridan’s mouth off of him, watching indigo drip from those wet and swollen lips as Gamzee moved back to sit upon the concupiscient platform.

"Come on, motherfucker, I ain’t done yet."

Eridan was panting, shakily moving to Gamzee and putting a hand on each of the highblood’s legs. That hand on the back of his head, and he was pushed back down; his mouth and throat filled and used until his eyes watered and he whimpered. His legs were apart; his stomach churning with desire and a burning sense of rage at being treated like this.

He moaned again; making Gamzee hiss and growl. Eridan heard Gamzee’s breathing quicken with every suck, with every swirl and stroke of his tongue.

His head was forced back down, and his eyes widened then narrowed and finally closed as Gamzee let out a long and drawn out moan.

Eridan gagged, choking softly and trying to squirm away. This painted bastard dared to do such a thing to him…

Eridan winced slightly as the gills on his neck flared and he felt that thick drip over his skin. Finally, Gamzee let his head up, and he glared into dark eyes. Hips lips were smeared and swollen, his gills covered and sticky from where the forced overflow had leaked out to prevent him from choking on it.

Gamzee bit his lip as Eridan’s tongue slid out to sweep over his smeared black and grey lips.

"Pretty as a fuckin’ painting.". laughed the highblood, bulge reacting already to the look the seadweller gave him as indigo dripped from his lips and chin and neck.

Eridan winced and squirmed; violet coloring his thighs from rubbing them together and the leakage from ashamed arousal.

Gamzee noticed that. Of course he did.

"Needy little fishbitch, ain’tcha?"

"Fuck you, Makara.", snarled Eridan.

"Nah, I fuck you.", laughed Gamzee, that old manic light flickering in his eyes as he leaned down to Eridan’s level, "Now get the fuck up here."

"Fuckin’ make me, you egotistic fuckin landwwellin’ sack a-AH, FUCK!"

A tight grip of his horn, and he snarled as he was pulled and led. He heard Gamzee get up, and felt himself hauled to his feet. He thrashed, trying desperately to hit the highblood when he was pushed forward, hands against the wall.

"Sassy motherfucker aren’t you?!", snarled Gamzee.

"You could fuckin’ say that!", snapped Eridan; a snarling moan escaped him as he felt teeth sink into his shoulder; a bulge pressed against him and stirring back to life.

"You’re gonna fucking learn today, fishbitch.", growled Gamzee wickedly, adjusting Eridan’s hips. Eridan growled as he was pulled back a little, arms out and hands flat against the wall like he was being frisked.

His head tossed back like a wild animal as Gamzee pushed viciously into him, dragging those claws down his sides and over the rings in grubscars and ribgills to rest on his hips. They dug in sharply on the swell of Eridan’s hips, making deep bruises and small slices in the skin.

Gamzee drew back, and slammed deep into his pitch-black partner.

Eridan shrieked.

The seadweller’s hair was once again pulled as Gamzee’s hips jackhammered against him; bites were littered over his shoulders like war crimes, haphazard with the giver uncaring of whether or not they drew blood.

Already Eridan’s legs were shaking fit to collapse as broken moans and curses dripped from him like the violet dripping from his thighs. He screeched when Gamzee pulled sharply out of him, nearly dropping from the shudders of his empty nook.

"God fuckin’ DAMMIT Makara!"

Gamzee yanked Eridan against him by one of the seadweller’s delicately decorated arms, “You wanna come, Ampora? Then get the fuck up on that bed.”

Eridan glared, his breathing raspy and needy all at once. His steps were shaky, and to be fair he tumbled onto the platform more than anything. Gamzee grinned, following and locking Eridan into another paint-smeared kiss. 

Eridan bit hard on Gamzee’s bottom lip, making the highblood growl.

The violetblood watched as Gamzee pulled away, settling on his back and Eridan’s face went vibrantly purple.

"You wanna come? Work for it."

"You fuckin’ piece a-"

"Watch what you all up and motherfuckin’ say to me, fishbitch. I got a thousand ways to make it worse."

Eridan narrowed his eyes, moving to straddle Gamzee’s hips. His breathing was already ragged as he braced himself with a hand against Gamzee’s stomach, digging his claws into the dark designs in the skin in a petty means of revenge.

But oh, when he sank back down and was filled, he moaned shamelessly. His hips rolled as his own violet bulge coiled tightly against him; the steady rise and fall of his body the only thing that mattered to him anymore.

Until Gamzee matched his movements with his hips. Eridan choked on a cry, whining in desire as his legs shook unsteadily. His claws opened more lines over Gamzee’s stomach as his movement became erratic.

Gamzee could watch his kismesis do this all day. The mixture of humiliation and desperation and need for release all swirling together; only to vanish once he got what he wanted…

Oh, look at that. Eridan was losing his grip on his control. Gamzee grinned, rolling his hips and turning the both of them so that Eridan was on his back.

"NnnghGa-Gam!"

"Needy little fishbitch; like I fucking said."

Gamzee hitched Eridan’s legs up in his hands; nearly pressing those knees to Eridan’s ears as his hips slammed against Eridan’s. His pace was slow, but all the force he could muster was behind those thrusts.

Eridan’s eyes went wide and blank as sounds rang out from him in babbles and trills, moans and sharp shouts.

His tones rose half an octave, and Gamzee grinned, continuing to plunge deep into the squirming and begging seadweller who tore the fabric beneath him.

"F-Fuck Gam d-don’t- don’t you fuckin’ sto-oooooooh fuck…"

Gamzee sped the rhythm of his hips, teeth gritting from the tightening nook he was buried in. Eridan’s back was arching, a hand moved to stroke the coiled violet bulge.

Gamzee swatted it away.

"Not so fucking fast. You’re gonna come without a motherfuckin’ TOUCH, do you understand me?"

A particularly vicious thrust, and a roll of hips made Eridan nearly scream.

"Like a good little motherfucking bulgeslut."

Eridan’s eyes were rolling back, closing, and Gamzee snarled at him.

Hate and lust radiated from those lidded violet eyes as they locked blearily onto Gamzee’s face.

"Look at me."

Eridan groaned again, nearly biting through his lip until helpless shrieks were torn from him; he thrashed beneath Gamzee, a line of saliva leaking from his mouth as his back arched like a bow.

Gamzee groaned thickly as he felt Eridan’s orgasm, watched it shake the seadweller to the core. With a snarl that could almost be a smile, he shamelessly fucked Eridan straight through it, until pale purple tears rose in the seadweller’s eyes and Gamzee felt his own body tighten in climax. Eridan wailed through a second orgasm as Gamzee emptied into him with a groan and muttered swears.

Eridan’s trembling thighs were spattered in violet and indigo like an abstract painting as Gamzee slid free of his chilly body. Eridan shivered and opened his mouth willingly as a tongue slipped over his lips. The kiss was harsh and bitter and sweet and hungry all at once.

"Pitch for you, Ampora."

Eridan could only groan in response.


End file.
